


Best Friends (Are Sprite and Diet Coke)

by thehyperactivesammich



Series: 2012 Xmas Fic Gift for GothMaureen [2]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, friendship fic, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven and a half years of friendship means a lot to two polar opposite best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends (Are Sprite and Diet Coke)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothMaureen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMaureen/gifts).



> Part 2 of GothMaureen's 2012 Xmas Fic Gift. This time, we take a brief look at Sam and Mo, two of the main characters in our collaboration The Soda 'verse, a Power Rangers series posted on ffnet.
> 
> This will make no sense if you're not Maureen or I. Read only if you want to.

Sam and Mo have been friends almost as long as Sam has been Tommy Oliver's daughter.

They know each other immensely well at this point; they've spent seven and a half years learning everything that makes the other tick (Sam hates eggplant for no good reason. Mo does NOT like talk radio) and how to cheer each other up when they're down.

Seven and a half years into their friendship, and Mo knows to always keep a secret stash of Sprite on hand, just in case. Seven and a half years, and Sam knows better then to leave trash in the Mustang.

Seven and a half years means no bothering Sam while she's surfing, and no bringing up Twilight when Mo is in earshot because she will kill you.

Seven and a half years means Mo has inadverantly become Sam's wingwoman, and that Sam occasionally creates online dating profiles for Mo just because she cares.

Seven and a half years means that there is always at least one can of Diet Coke for Mo in Sam's fridge, and that Mo adds Sam's favorite shows to her Netflix instant queue.

Seven and a half years of friendship is white, and black, and green, and purple, and blue. It's phone calls and e-mails when they're apart, and its why a text from Mo during Briarwood that says 'I found her' is only readable to Sam as 'I found the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with'.


End file.
